Life of Tye the Pikachu
by Fire-Phoenix-Kai
Summary: ok crazy story i wrote at school. tye the pikachu and some of the bizzar stuff that happens to him. Butterfree named Peter. crazy human with crazy plots. who was gunned down? read and find out.


ok i had a bunch of other stories up but i took them down because of scrypt format and well this is the best i can do that isnt in scrypt format. sorry its so short. but i came up with it in art class with akari. she thought it was funny so i hope you guys think the same. please R&R.

Disclaimer: i own nothing!

* * *

Tye's Adventures or are they?

Once upon a time there was a Pikachu named Tye. Tye was friends with all the Pokemon in the forest. They were all very happy. One day Tye came across Mr. Butterfree. Butterfree's name was Peter.

"Hi Peter!" Yelled Tye.

"Hi Tye!" Yelled Peter

"Want to go to the river?" Asked Tye.

"Yeah!" Said Peter happily.

They both run/fly off to the river. They both jump into the river without thinking. Peter got washed away and Tye was sad.

"Peter why did you leave me?" Cried Tye sadly.

Tye got over Peter in less than ten minutes. Tye then decided to look for Charley, the human he made 'friends' with 2 days ago. Tye liked Charley because so far everyday he had brought food for him and it wasn't that crap food. It was Premium Pika Chow. Tye loved Pika Chow, even if it was made of Tailows. Tye went and found Charley waiting for him on the bench where they had first met.

"There you are Pikachu! I knew you would come back!" Yelled Charley very happily.

"My name is Tye not Pikachu!" Screamed Tye but all Charley heard was "Pika-Pika!" which he mistook as eagerness for his Pika Chow.

Ok, ok here you go Pikachu." said Charley while giving Tye his Pika Chow. Tye glared at Charley but took the Pika Chow and ran off.

"Damn human doesn't understand me!" thought Tye madly.

He Ate all his Pika Chow then walks off. He then came across George the Teddyursa.

"Hi George!" Said Tye happily. (fake happy)

"Hi Tye! I'm sad because I lost my mommy.," said George Sadly.

"I'll help you find her." Said Tye.

They both set of to find Georges mother. They walk all overt the place before a loud bang erupts through the forest. Teddyursa had been shot and killed. Tye looked around for the source of the gun shot and saw none other than Charley.

"Wow I finally killed that damn Teddyursa!" Yelled Charley. Then Charley saw Pikachu.

"Hi Pikachu! I am happy to rid you of that damn Teddyursa!" Yells Charley proudly.

Pikachu just glared at Charley before running off. Thought it may not seem like it Charley was mentally unstable and Tye knew it. Tye ran all the way to the river. He found Duke the Seviper tied to the log in the middle of the river, but unlike all the other Pokemon and the human Seviper was his friend. Tye ran across the log to Duke.

"What happened Duke?" Asked Tye.

"Well I was sleeping when a group of Beedrill decided to tie me to this log as a joke." Said Duke.

Tye untied Duke and they did happy dance to celebrate freeing Duke. They then went and got rocks that will be used to take over a house owned by humans. Once they had enough rocks they went and found the best house in the area.

"Attack!" they both yelled.

They both start throwing rocks at the house. Some of the windows got smashed. The people who lived in the house ran out screaming. They ran away and never came back. They enter the house and found food and different assortments of alcohol. They each grabbed some Vodka and some cheese. They both sat in front of the TV, ate there cheese and got drunk. Tye kept running into stuff while Duke accidentally when out of the house and slithered drunkenly into the road and got hit by a car. Tye was took drunk to notice that Duke was dead or even care. Tye then goes outside, sets the house on fire and sat down and watched the flames. Ten minutes later the cops came and tried to arrest Tye.

"You won't take me alive coppers!" Screams Tye.

He makes a dash for the forest. That's when Tye was gunned down. He was shot 15 times before an Aerodactyl swoops down and eats him.

With Charley

Charley is laughing as he sees Pikachu gunned down. Only he knew that he had planned the whole thing out. He then gets out his own gun and as the Aerodactyl flies over he shoots it.

"Pikachu is my kill!" he Screams before the Aerodactyl lands on him, dead because when shot in the heart you normally die. Aerodactyl's heavy weight when landing on Charley kills him and they all lie in a heap of death.

**The End**

* * *

well thats it sorry it was so short. but i hope you enjoyed. oh yeah i love pikachu! i feel bad about killing him. dont be mad. i would never gun him down in real life hes too cute. i have another story i will post later for naruto. XD 


End file.
